Uncanny world of Mutants
by SIBUNA.DISTRICT12.FAN10
Summary: Welcome to the intricate and turbulent world of mutants. Immerse yourself within a strange and enamoring place full of violent, super powered villains; bold, exceptional superheroes; and the reluctantly gifted few who are chosen by fate to be caught up between them. This is the world of the X-Men.
1. Prologue

Title: **The Uncanny World of Mutants**

Summary: Welcome to the intricate and turbulent world of mutants. Immerse yourself within a strange and enamoring place full of violent, super powered villains; bold, exceptional superheroes; and the reluctantly gifted few who are chosen by fate to be caught up between them. This is the world of the X-Men.

Located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, just outside of Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, the original ancestral Xavier estate was built in the late 1700s. Currently owned by Professor Charles Xavier, after the death of his mother, this sprawling mansion was erected near Breakstone Lake and serves as the secret headquarters of elite teams of mutants, primarily the X-Men.

As a group fraught with turmoil and chaos, it is up to the older mutants to protect the innocent youth. Charles Xavier, with the help of the Beast's technology, created the Cerebro to track down mutants. Magneto, perhaps the greatest of their enemies, is now out to get them, and it is up to the X-men to save not only the mutants, but the human as well. The Cerebro amplifies the brainwaves of the user. In the case of telepaths, it enables the user to detect traces of others worldwide, also able to distinguish between humans and mutants. This is what Magneto wants.

But Magneto is not the only enemy around. The government has been alarmed by the actions of Magneto and his crew, and is out to get all the mutants that they can.

To protect as many mutants that they can, Charles Xavier decided to transform his mansion into a haven for all mutants, old and young. However, five years later, with Magneto's attacks being stronger, the government decides to establish a new law: The Mutant Project. All Mutants are branded dangerous, young or old, and one should immediately report an encounter.

Charles Xavier is alarmed, and is not only sending his X-Men, but also the mutants capable of rescuing. He is determined to protect the mutant race, while also not harming the Humans.

Magneto, on the other hand, is angered. He is now planning to gather all the mutants he can to rise and rule over the human world.

This is the world of mutants. This is the world of X-Men.


	2. Accepted Characters

"_All mutants have a genetic mutation called an X-Gene, which causes their bodies to develop abilities that regular humans cannot. The majority of mutants develop these abilities, which vary from person to person, usually upon puberty, though there are some mutants who display powers and/or physical mutations from birth, or in their twenties."_

Boos from the crowd are heard. The speaker bows down his head, and waits for the crowd to calm down.

"_This endangers the humans. Mutants endangers us humans_" he says, emphasizing the word us. He pulls out a white sheet of paper from his briefcase. "This letter I have in my hands is from one of the most dangerous mutants on earth, a threat." He crumples the letter. "The letter is alarming, but we have it under control."

He points towards the huge white screen. "Fellow Humans, your government beholds—The Mutant Project."

"The Mutant Registration Project is a legislative bill, which enforces the mandatory registration of every superhuman..mutant encountered. These mutants will be closely watched, every move, and one violent trigger may result into captivity. We are asking for the cooperation of all the concerned. If you want a secured environment, we should act now. These mutants will attack, and we have to do our parts..."

The speaker stares at the screen. "We are doing our best to help secure the world. Please, report any mutant encounters. You can help secure the world. Contact—"

Charles Xavier turns off the live TV broadcast, and faces his fellow X-men.

"The kids—the younger kids, are not aware of these happenings. I'm sure the older students has found out about this. But the least we can do is to keep calm." He looks at Beast. "Hank, updates on the fixation of the Cerebro."

"A success, professor. All it needs is you."

The professor nods, as he approaches the other faculty of the academy. "I am expecting the best out of all of you. If you need to be rougher during classes, so be it. I need my mutants trained and well."

"I'm not trying to be rude, professor, but the students are too calm. They know that they are safe in the academy, and they're resting on it." Scott Summers exclaims. "But danger's approaching, which is something we've been protecting them from. They're too sure of their safety here."

"I know, Scott. Which is why I came up with an idea." The professor pauses. "For the past weeks, only members of the X-men has been allowed to leave the campus for missions. But, in order to prep them, we will be assigning students to go on recruit missions. The Cerebro's fixed, I can use it to track them down, and the chosen ones will go and rescue..or recruit them. I know the missions may be rushed, but it's the only way to prep them."

"How will we know who'll go?" Jean Grey asks.

"It depends on you, the teachers, and we'll inform them. I know these kids will be excited to go on recruit missions; some of them has been sneaking out of the campus grounds. They'll be hyped up, they'll train for it. They'll want to go on those missions."

"I think it's a great idea." Wolverine replies.

"It is a great idea. Now I need names. I'm sure the minute I try on the Cerebro we'll be able to track down a couple of mutants. The older mutants are shoo-ins, the younger ones will have to try. It's all up to you. Give me names."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**SYOC is officially closed!**

**Thank you, everyone who submitted! I didn't receive any evil mutants, so I decided to accept 12 mutants. I don't know if I can start writing this week, but I'll try. Here's the list of the accepted mutants!**

**X-Mansion Residents:**

Vincent "Vince" May aka Armour, 17

Luke Montgomery aka Rock,17

Silena Sinclair aka Lady, 16

Wally Robinson aka Fang, 16

Rose Smith aka Gaea, 16

Marley Donalds aka Ironclaw, 15

**Recruits:**

Sebastian St. James aka The Fire Rider/Rider, 17

Charlotte Chase aka Chill, 16

Cadace 'Candy' Newton aka Dual, 15

Alice Roberson aka Blast, 15

Marco Anderson aka Fiddler, 15

Phoebe Rowan aka Midnight, 14

**Once again, thank you! Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Welcome to a new school year, my beloved mutants!"

The crowd goes wild as Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier School for the Gifted Youngsters, happily addresses the ecstatic mutants. The professor was oozing with happiness, seeing all these mutants gathered upon him, young and well. The academy lets the mutants go during summer, but gives them the option to stay. According to their checking, 3 mutants did not return to the academy. As much as this alarms Charles, he manages a calm face.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their summer. We have not had any new mutants admitted during the summer, but we have a couple of new ones here today. Anyway, I have good news for everyone. This year, things will be a bit different. We are all aware of the constant missions my X-Men attend to, and we all know that these missions are exclusive to the X-Men." The students begin whispering, the professor smiles. "Yes. I am allowing student mutants to go on missions. If you work hard and show your teachers that you deserve to go on missions, then you will. As of now, that's all. Please proceed to your assigned dormitories and meet us in the dining hall in 30 minutes, a mini-feast has been prepared for everybody. I apologize for the terrible heat the courtyard is bringing, we are currently renovating the study to be our school's official assembly hall. That is all!" And with that, the professor, in his wheelchair, leaves and enters the mansion.

"Ok Mutants!" Scott Summers calls out. "You heard what the professor said, proceed settle in, and then the dining hall in 30 minutes. Hurry up!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Baltimore, Maryland_

**Candy Newton's POV**

I've been out on the streets, homeless, money-less. It has been days, a week to be exact, since my step-father kicked me out of the house.

I shouldn't have done it, revealing who I really was. Now I'm wanted. They're looking for me. My step-father gave the Baltimore police pictures of me, in-exchange for a whole load of cash. I'm just scared. What if I become unconscious again, and then I unleash her again? What if I do something, and they'll kill me. I'm just 15. I don't want to be killed.

"_Candy...it's going to be alright."_

The voice inside of me speaks out.

"Sophie please. I don't want to die. I know you were trying to protect me, but they're looking for me. Be in your best behaviour, please. Stay as quiet as you can. Don't do anything that can harm both of us."

Silence, Sophie understood. Suddenly, a bright, white light hits me directly on the face.

"Hey! You! Homeless kid!" A policeman shouts. I quickly stand up, emerging from the back of a large trash can. I begin running, and the policeman runs after me. "Hey! Stop it!" The policeman unloads his gun, I continue running. "Stop it! Or else I'm going to shoot."

"_NOOOOOO."_ Sophie, from inside screams. I ignore this, as I continue running.

The policeman shoots, and the bullet almost hits me. I find myself stopping, a dead end.

"There, there. It's going to be-"

"GO AWAY!" and with my scream, a white ball of energy comes out of me, and directly hits the policeman. The policeman drops the gun, as he struggles with the impact of the source. He lays on the ground, blood comes out of his mouth.

I killed him.

"_I'm sorry Can-"_

"GO AWAY!" I begin running, I can't stay here. I killed someone.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Charles Xavier's POV**

"Names, I need names now." I say, as I take off the Cerebro. The scene I witnessed was unbearable, the girl was young, maybe around 14. I exit the room, finding myself just in time for the buffet. I rush into the dining hall, and the sight of the happy mutants slightly calms me down.

"Is everything alright, professor?" Jean Grey asks, I pull her aside.

"4th attack since last week. We need to send them on missions, as soon as possible."

"But the school year just started, isn't it too soon to start evaluating? We would need at least a month."

"I know, but we can't risk those mutants. Some of them are too powerful." I look around. "We'll send in the oldest, the strongest."

"If it's according to me, I will have to pinpoint Luke Montgomery. He's smart, controlled."

"Can I join the conversation, overheard it a bit?" Scott Summers joins in. "I'll have to suggest Vince May."

"I don't think so, Scott." Jean Grey replies. "He may be powerful, but he's not ready. He does not have the discipline Luke Montgomery possesses."

"True." Logan walks over, Hank and Storm trails behind. "But Luke is a weird, aloof, focused boy. None of these mutants possesses the discipline he has. I think we need power, we will be there to accompany them. They're teens, Vince will be perfect."

"Wally Robinson." Storm suggests. "Promising young boy."

"Yes! Wally Robinson, and Marley Donalds...Rose Smith. She's well-controlled. Vince is too much of a rebel." Jean Grey states.

"I don't think so." Logan tells her.

"I have to agree with Logan on this. Vince will do great...and Silena Sinclair."

"No, Scott, definitely not Silena." Jean Grey protests. "That girl's worse than Vince. She sneaks out of campus grounds, she's reckless..."

"But she can kick ass." Logan says, Jean Grey throws him an annoyed look. "Just saying."

"Normally, I'd agree with you on this, Jean..." I pause. "But Scott and Logan's right. They are so far, the most controlled mutants here. Vince and Silena may be pain in the heads, but they'll come around. If we want them to be serious, going out on missions are the best aid. I know that some of the mentioned mutants' abilities are not stable, but it's the only cure."

"If that's what you want, Professor-"

"It is. I want them in my office around 5pm."

The other teachers nod.

"Inform them quietly as you can."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Vincent May's POV**

One of the few things I dislike about this academy are the lengthy sermons. Fine, it wasn't that lengthy, and it was the first day...at least for a new school year. They always have sermons during the first day.

But the academy's boring me to death! I didn't leave the academy for the summer, and it was one of the worst decisions I've made. They didn't allow me to go out, and I was stuck with a few of the worst people in the academy. All I did was train. I tried asking the teachers about the Mutant Project—thing they were discussing, but they all told me it was something I didn't have to know about. I tried asking the other mutants, and I got nothing. Some of them didn't know about it, and the other half told me to start reading. Those bookish, ignorant freaks. Irritates me to death.

I barely listened to what the Professor had to say. I know about it. I eavesdrop every time the X-Men had private meetings in the Professor's office, at least for the summer. There wasn't anything better to do!

Anyway, ever since I learned about the missions, I've been training so hard. I swear, I'd rip off the Professor's face if I don't get assigned, I can't do that, but whatever. I want to go on those missions so bad.

"You're not going to stand there, aren't you Vince? You have the key." An annoying, familiar voice asks. I turn to face my roommate; we've been in the same room since the minute I got here. Luke Montgomery, he's one of the most bookish, ignorant mutants in this academy.

"Don't have them."

"What do you mean you don't have the keys?" He snaps. I smirk at him, this dude's a freak.

"Calm down, nerd-face. I don't have the keys, or I think I left it on my table. It's not a big deal, right? You're very smart, I'm sure you can make a silly machine with that large brain of yours, eh? It wouldn't be that hard, come on." I sarcastically tell him. He bites his lips and walks away.

"That's right, Montgomery. Walk away." He continues walking, which kind of pisses me off. "Nerd-face. Can't believe I've survived being in the same room with him. Nerd."

"Picking on Luke again, Vince? Why can't the two of you get along? You've been roommates with him since forever."

I smile. Rose Smith is one of the few mutants that I actually get along with. I pull her long, dark brown ponytailed hair, and then I pull her into a hug.

"How was vacation with your family?"

"It was awfully awesome." She replies.

"How's that even possible?"

"Well, it was fun. After a year of being here, it felt great to be with them. But it was...tension filled. The government proposed this thing called the Mutant Project, and it shook my parents. It spoiled the vacation. They were literally shivering, and they were so scared." She shrugs. "But I'm fine, and I'm here."

"And that's all that it matters."

"Exactly. Anyway, Vince, we have to be at the dining hall, and I have to re-pack. I'll see you around."

"Sure." Rose leaves and I head towards the dining hall. I know I have around 20 minutes, I could take a quick nap, but I prefer bored over pissed.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Easy on the eating, Vince. Any more of that and you might bloat up and expolode." Rose approaches, carrying an almost empty plate of food. She right next to me.

"Shouldn't you be over there, eating with your roommate?" I ask her, she gives me an irritated face.

"Well shouldn't you be with Loner Luke, inventing a new kind of junk?"

We burst into laughter. This is what I loved about Rose, I could joke around and make fun of people, and she'll joke around and make fun of people with me. She's not like Luke and almost half of the students here, who'll criticize. I get it, I'm a bit of a jerk, but hey...that's how I roll.

And obviously, a jerk like me gets along well with fellow jerks.

I'm not saying Rose is a jerk, she's adorable, but...she can be totally stuck-up. Sometimes even I find it annoying.

"Rose Smith and Vince May, perfect." Jean Grey approaches us, and sits between the two of us. She smiles at us, while I exchange looks with Rose. This was definitely awkward. I'm one of Jean Grey's most hated students, and her sitting next to me felt...scary.

"I wanted to talk to the two of you." She looks around, and leans in. "You've heard of the Mutant Project, right?"

"Yes mam." I cheerfully reply. Jean Grey glares at me for a minute, and then she faces Rose.

"And I hope the both of you paid attention to Professor X's speech, earlier."

"Yes mam." I reply, in a serious tone.

"Good. Because he wants to meet the two of you in his office, today, at 5 pm." She looks at me. "I agree with the professor's decision of choosing Rose, but I'm not sure about you Vince. You're definitely not ready for this."

My jaw drops. Ouch.

"So step it up." Jean Grey punches my left shoulder, stands up, and leaves. Rose gives me an excited look. What could I expect? Jean Grey hates me. But Professor X chose me, so I don't have to let her get to me.

"Well, clearly Ms. Jean Grey-Summers is not my biggest fan." I shrug, and Rose laughs.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Luke Harrington's POV**

Buffets and gatherings aren't exactly my thing. It's fun, seeing everybody enjoying their selves, eating...but I can't force myself to switch into my happy mood. How can I enjoy if this terrible government law's haunting the future of mutants? It's absolutely terrible. I'm alarmed! And I'm impressed with how calm the teachers have been.

I spent half of my summer studying the case. I thought it wouldn't be that complicated, but it is. I tried digging into this law. I'm sure there's more than what meet the eye. The government couldn't be that simple. They just wanted to keep track of the mutants? I think they're planning something bigger. I think they're doing something bigger.

Another thing that worries me is the threat the president's speaker stated. He was holding a letter, and claimed that it was from a dangerous mutant. What was in that letter? Who was it from? Was it from Magneto?

Thing is, I'm terrified. I'm sure half of the mutants here, especially the ones who spent their summer in the mansion, don't have a clue about the Mutant Project. And I'm sure the ones who know, doesn't care. Everyone's too...sure of their safety.

It's...frustrating. I leave the dining area, and I sneak out into the garden. I need fresh air.

"Hey! Montgomery!" a voice calls, almost whispering. I look around and see no one. "Up here, on the tree!"

I look up, and I see a pale, raven-haired mutant on the tree. She was struggling; her wide, bat-like wings were entangled in the branches.

I have a long list of mutants who are too sure of their safety, and she's number 1 on the list.

"Silena! I can see you have a bit of a malfunction. I thought you said you were flawless in the art of sneaking out."

"Well obviously, Captain Smarty, I got into a small situation." She replies, mockingly. I cannot believe this girl's ego. There she is, stuck in a tree, yet she can still manage to call me names.

"You know, I have to go. The professor threw this huge buffet. I can go and get Jean Grey to help you-"

"No!" She snaps, and I smile. "Don't tell Jean Grey! She'll start on blabbering, and then she'll send me to the Professor...again. And he'll start talking about how careless mutants end up. And then they'll make it extra hard for me to sneak out-"

"Well in the first place, why are you sneaking out!?"

"For gods' sake Montgomery, I'm a 16-year old teen. I want to enjoy."

"Silena, you're a mutant. It's dangerous out there."

"Well I'm not like you, Mr. Know-it-all. I'm not an arrogant braniac."

"Brainac, not. Arrogant, definitely." I reply, and she glares at me.

"Whatever. Just help me down." She replies.

"No." I take a step back and I smile at her.

"Well then..." She stares directly at me, and I quickly look away. Silena grunts. "I hate you."

"Silena, without eye contact or physical touch those mind games of yours won't work. Oh, wait. I thought it should. But due to you constantly getting on Jean Grey's nerves, and due to that lazy, laid back attitude—you're stuck, Silena." I laugh. "Literally."

Silena doesn't react, I take a step closer, avoiding to meet her eyes but looking at her figure. "Can't you just pull those wings in...or something?" I ask her.

"It hurts." She sadly says. "I can't get rid of it without getting hurt. Whenever I try, the branches scratch me."

Silena looks down, as she continues to try and remove her wings. I look at her face, and I could tell that she was pained. And then I notice the tears. I hesitate, for a while, and then I quickly climb up the tree. She looks at me, and gives me a thankful smile.

"You owe me." I say to her as I gently remove her wings. As soon as I remove it, SIlena grips on the branches, trying to prevent herself from falling. I jump off, and I land safely. "The tree's around 10ft, it wouldn't be that hard of a fall"

"Easy for you to say." She mumbles, she tries climbing down.

"Can't you fly?" I ask her.

"My wings are bruised. No worries, I'll climb down." She struggles to climb down.

"You look really hurt."

"Well I've been in the tree for at least an hour."

"You should jump down, I'll catch you." I tell her, and she looks at me and jumps down. I catch her and I put her down.

Silena's wings disappear, and leaves two wounded marks on her back.

"That looks bad." I tell her.

"Nah. It'll heal." She pats me on the head. "Thank you, smarty" She cockingly smiles. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm. Now excuse me, I have to go change, and I'm starving."

She flips her hair, and leaves. As soon as she's out of sight, I sit down, and I find shade under the tree.

I spot Cyclops from a far, approaching me. He smiles, and then he sits next to me.

"That was...very kind of you Luke." He says, and I let out a faint laugh. "If I was in your place, and if I weren't a teacher, I would have watched her suffer, and then I would have left."

"I'm not the type, sir."

"I know, which is why the Professor would like to invite you to his office, around 5pm. He'd like to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Who knows!" He stands up. "I'm not a telepathic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk to Silena about her behaviour. 5pm, don't be late."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

**Wally Robinson's POV**

"Aaaand...I can change into a lizard too."

The group of new mutants bursts into laughter. That's the least I can do. I'm not like the others, I'm not a snob...and I don't pick on the newbies. Some of the mutants here may think of me as a show off, but no, I just love to make them laugh.

"What happens when you change into a lizard?"

"Well, my physical appearance doesn't change that much, but I can grow a tale. I can choose to be small, either...oh and you could cut off the tale and I can quickly grow one." I tell them.

The newbies begin laughing, I notice one of them looking down.

"Hey...are you ok?"

"Yeah." The 13-year old boy replies. "I was just wondering...how were you able to control it."

"Hate to interrupt." Logan—Wolverine walks up to us and interrupts. "But in order to achieve that skill, you'll have to train. Hard. It depends on how willing you are. If you give and force yourself, you'll be able to control yourself." He laughs. "I'm sorry. I'm Wolverine. I am going to be one of your teachers." He looks at me. "Now I hate to do this, but I will have to pull Wally aside."

"Why sir?" I quickly reply, he grabs my arm and pulls me aside. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, you did something right." Wolverine looks around and tries to act naturally, he lowers down his voice. "Professor X wants to meet you-"

My eyes widen, and I quickly respond. "Is this about the miss—"

"Sshh." Wolverine commands. "Professor told us to deliver this news quietly, so I expect you to not blab about it, or at least think of it. He wants to meet you in his office at exactly 5pm. And yes, it's about the missions."

"But I thought they will be evaluating, or something."

"They will! But there are so many mutants that we have to rescue, and so many things going on. Professor X asked us to choose the mutants who are at least physically, and power-wise fit to go on missions."

"I won't let you down."

"I know." He slightly pushes me. "Now go out there and blend, act like nothing happened."

"Yes sir—" He pushes me farther and I bump into someone. "I'm so—"

"Watch it!" Vince May angrily shoves me, and leaves. That jerk.

Whatever. The important thing is, I'm going on a mission. This is kind of hard to keep secret, but if I don't want Professor X to remove me, I should contain myself.

Contain yourself, Wally.

**The other 6 mutants will be featured on the next chapter! I know I said that I couldn't start writing, but I did. So...Review please!**


End file.
